DC Nintendo: The Trinity Core
by YukigotGame
Summary: While various Nintendo characters find themselves lost in a universe not known to them, the Justice League become aware of a powerful foe whose plans might put the entire Multiverse in danger. Will the heroes ally themselves with these strangers from other worlds?
1. Another Invasion

**CHAPTER 1: Another Invasion**

 **Gotham City 2:10 am EST**

The nights during the past month have been surprisingly calm, almost like a comforting soundless blanket compared to the cacophony of gunfire and violence this city was known for. Aside from minor misdemeanors and a few testing their luck, there has been little to no criminal activity despite the active organizations and Arkham inmates being at large since three months ago. However it was nights like these that the people of Gotham feared the most; One might say it was like the calm before the storm and the storms in Gotham were the worst.

None knew this more than him: a figure clad in black and gray, his appearance complimenting the city's ghoulish architectures like the one he was perched on. His cowl, cape and emblem that was on his chest reflected his namesake. He is still considered an urban myth; sometimes referred, among criminals who whispered fearful parables, as the Dark Knight but he is commonly known as the Batman.

Even though this is the kind of peace he fights for everyday, Batman knew the perfect storm was brewing. He had little to back up his hunch and his colleagues insists it's merely his restlessness and paranoia at work but with the Joker and the rest of his foes being this quiet, he felt they were planning something big. For the time being he would need put a pin on this line of thinking, because tonight he's out for a different reason: tracking down Walon Jones.

The Dark Knight leapt off his perch and threw the sides of his cape which extended like a glider. As he floated towards one particular building that was still under construction, he thought back to the footage that Amanda Waller had sent him. Yesterday, a break out was orchestrated at Belle Reve Penitentiary with almost every Taskforce X operative escaped and their bombs mysteriously disabled. He mused that the woman must've been livid if she was desperate enough to contact him but if she thought that he was going to follow her rules, she had another thing coming; the last thing he wanted was to hand those criminals back to her.

After touching down on one of the top floors, Batman surveyed the area, occasionally switching the different vision modes on his cowl lenses. Walking within the skeleton of concrete and steel, he later noticed movement from behind one of the sections of the building closed off with a tarp. He approached the dark shape which was obscured by the translucent plastic and was about to tear it open when a pair of monstrous glowing eyes opened from behind the tarp!

His reflexes kicked in and immediately swerved out of the way of a huge maw tearing through the tarp and snapping at thin air. The beast that tore through the covering turned towards him as a low rumble emitted from his throat. His muscular tail, a sign of his worsening mutation, readied to strike.

"Croc." The Dark Knight addressed as he stood menacingly.

"I'm taking you back to Arkham where you belong and no matter what tricks Waller pulls this time, I'm making sure you stay there."

Killer Croc didn't seem to respond at first and seemed dazed. Batman noticed that there was something off about him. The crocodile-man then spoke in his deep guttural voice laced with a southern drawl.

"Stop...follow'in me!"

A berserk rage took over Killer Croc and with a loud thunderous roar, the beast charged at Batman. He first attempted to try catching him in his jaws again, then swung both his claws followed by whipping his tail. Each time Batman dodged and evaded his attacks and when Croc swung his tail, he leaped up and flung two bat-shaped projectiles. Croc swatted one of them away while the other embedded itself on the thick plates on his skin before exploding. With Croc reeling, Batman took advantage by flipping over the massive crocodile-man and attaching two small devices on the sides of the head when he was close enough. After landing, he pressed a button on one of his gauntlets which caused the two devices to emit a high pitch sub-sonic noise. Croc roared in agony and desperately ripped the devices from his head and then crushed them in his hands. With the beast's fury is now at it's peak, he lunged at Batman again.

From atop of a building across where the action was taking place, a small figure was observing them. He didn't know who those two 'people' were or if it was wise to interfere but his gut was telling him that the scaly one with teeth was probably an enemy and he always listened to his gut. With his mind made up, he broke into a sprint, making his way towards them.

The Dark Knight dodged a combination of punches and claw swipes, looking for an opening. When he found one, he jumped back and fired his grapple gun at his opponent. When the claw latched on to soft tissue, he pressed a button on the gun which sent volts of electricity into the creature. Croc roared and spasmed but then fought through the pain and yanked hard at the cable, hard enough to pull the Caped Crusader into a powerful clothesline.

With his opponent down and dazed, Killer Croc quickly took advantage by hauling him from behind in a bear hug and clamping his jaws down on his left shoulder. Batman yelled in pain, while his body armor protected his bones from being crushed, the teeth made their mark. Thinking fast, he jabbed his finger right into Croc's eye; causing him to let go but not without following up with a furious whip of his tail, smacking Batman against one of the steel beams.

Croc had a hand on his aching eye as he slowly approached the downed Knight who was too winded to stand again and clutched his injured shoulder.

"Ahm so hungry...Ah could eat a Bat!" Croc drawled smacking his lips with his long tongue.

Croc reared his head back and then sprung forward ready to devour his meal but at that moment there was a loud hoot and something somersaulted over him, putting itself between him and the Batman, extended its palm towards him which discharged a large fireball! The flaming sphere hit him in the mouth and he reeled back from the heat, swatting at the remaining flames.

Batman's eyes widened. The world's greatest detective has seen some strange things during his years in Gotham and with the Justice League but this left him flabbergasted! Standing before him was what could be described as a short portly man wearing denim overalls over a red long sleeved t-shirt, white gloves, a large red cap with an 'M' emblem and a wide mustache under a cartoony bulbous nose! The person go into a fighting stance as Croc turned his attention to him.

"Dunno who you are little man, but you look plump enough ta eat!"

The crocodile-man attacked by lunging towards his new prey. Just as he was about to make contact, the short man whipped a yellow cape seemingly out of nowhere, slapping the cloth against Croc's face. Normally such an action wouldn't do anything but for some reason the cloth had some kind of repelling force, strong enough to push Croc's face aside and make his body spin towards the other opposite direction. He blinked, confused as ever then turned back around sharply.

"How did ya...?"

The short man took advantage of the distraction by running up to him and then sliding on the floor with his boot extended. He connected with Croc's left foot with enough force to knock Croc to the floor and, in a move that made the Dark Knight drop his jaw, grabbed the crocodile-man's tail and started spinning him around! As the speed of each revolution increased, so did Croc's dizziness until finally when the momentum reached its apex, his tail was released which resulted in him sailing away from the construction site.

"So long-a!" said the short man, his voice sounding like a cheerful falsetto.

Croc's downward trajectory sent him crashing through a wooden sign and smack into a parked car, the poor vehicle totalled from the impact and its alarms blared as if complaining. The crocodile-man rolled off the car on to the road, his mind unable process what happened to him. Seeing a manhole cover nearby, Croc decided to not take any chances with Batman and the red-capped individual so he hefted the covering and slipped into the sewers below.

The short man dusted his gloved hands, a smile forming under the wide mustache, feeling satisfied he made short work of that person who looked like a 'Kremlin'. He turned towards the other strange person, the one he thought looked like some kind of combination between a 'Swoop' and a 'Ninji' but human-sized, and noticed that he was badly injured which made him gasp with a "Whoa!" and rush over to him.

"Hey, you a'right?" he asked with concern.

With most of the others in the superhero community, the assistance and concern from another would be met with immediate gratitude but the Dark Knight was a little different. Among his peers, he is known for being socially guarded, secretive and a little distrustful particularly with meta-humans. There are many reasons for his behavior but in the case of this small cartoonish person, Batman was a little on edge. It wasn't that he was intimidated, It was more that during the short man's fight, his cowl lenses scanned his cartoony facial profile and ran it through every database the Bat-computer had access to and there was absolutely no hits. From the way he handed Killer Croc, he obviously had fighting experience but his strength, pyrokinesis and feat with the cape seemed to indicate that he was either a meta or using some kind of augmentation. He had no record despite having easily recognizable features and was now in his city, this concerned him.

"I had the situation under control. Your interference let Croc get away." The Dark Knight answered curtly with narrowed eyes.

The short man didn't seem to listen as he was searching for something in one of his overall's pockets. He then fished something that "popped" into a volleyball sized object, it looked like a large mushroom that had a green cap with large white spots but what was unsettling was the beady black eyes on the fat stalk! The object was slowly brought to Batman.

"Wait, what are you-!?"

Before the caped crusader could react, the short man shoved the object into Batman's face. In his struggle to resist, he accidentally bit into it which made it simply disappear followed by a seven note jingle! Batman roughly grabbed the short man by his collar and hauled him up as he stood, making his feet dangle.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Batman growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Strangely enough, the red capped stranger didn't seem intimidated like most would with the Dark Knight's treatment. He instead looked at Batman's side and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, your arm's all-a better!" He said with a wide smile.

Batman inspected his other arm and raised it. To his surprise, the wound on his shoulder left by Croc had completely healed! He looked back at the mustachioed individual hanging from his fist and regarded him warily.

"Who are you?" questioned Batman.

Even though the stranger was still being held up by the collar, he simply smiled and tipped his red cap towards him.

"It's-a me, Mario!" He announced in his sing-song Italian accent.

Batman dropped Mario, who landed on his feet, and looked over this stranger in overalls. By his appearance and behavior, he didn't seem to be dangerous but Batman couldn't be sure. He had learnt from experience that appearances can be deceiving. People and even aliens whom he had encountered in the past may have expressed benevolent actions but in the end, it didn't reflect their intent.

"What business do you have in here in Gotham?" inquired the Dark Knight.

Mario blinked and looked around.

"Gotham?" he asked.

Batman 'hmmed' to himself and then decided to try probing for more info.

"Where did you come from?"

Mario raised his finger, ready to answer but then paused. His expression morphed from clarity to confusion. He then brought that same finger to rest across his chin in thought. He found it strange that while he able to remember some things about himself and others, everything else was fuzzy and vague. He remembers Luigi and the Princess, He remembers the enemies he fought and how to use the items in his pocket but that felt more like instinct; he doesn't remember where he got them from. What was the three of them doing before he got here? HOW did he get here? Weren't they supposed to be at some event hosted by a 'Master Something'? The questions dominated his mind and he wasn't able to answer them.

Batman 'hmmed' again. It seemed that Mario wasn't going to be reliable for answers. For what he can tell, the red capped fellow seemed disoriented and lost. There were still some doubts: Perhaps him ending up in Gotham wasn't his intent but who's to say it wasn't somebody else's? The Dark Knight then decided that interacting with him further would be a waste of time. Although Mario's abilities were a concern to him, he still had pressing matters to attend to.

"Let's make one thing clear: This city is under my protection. I don't know what your story is but if you cause any trouble here, know that I will..."

Mario didn't seem to be listening to Batman's stern warning. Instead his attention seemed to be towards one of the adjacent buildings. He noticed something moving on the rooftop and eyes flashed in recognition. Without warning, he dashed towards the opening where a steel girder is being held suspended by one of the construction cranes. He leaped on the girder, ran across it and when he reached the edge, he made a long jump that cleared the distance between that edge and the rooftop of the building he was focused on.

"Wait!" called out Batman as he used his grapple gun to follow him.

Before he knew it, Batman found the both of them running and jumping across rooftop to rooftop but on separate buildings parallel to eachother. He noted how Mario displayed agility and acrobatic jumps that seemed superhuman and impossible for someone with his proportions! He was sure Dick would feel a little jealous by his feats. Batman glanced where Mario's focus was on: It looked like he was chasing something and from what Batman could see, it was roundish and was carrying a large sack.

* * *

 **The Watchtower 6:42 am GMT**

Miles from the earth's atmosphere, one could see the rays of the sun beginning to peek from the Indian Ocean, completing the days in the east as the morning light made its way towards the west. The waves of light hit many objects along the way, some of the minor celestial kind and others mad-made, but the most impressive one was the largest and most advanced man-made structure in low earth orbit. It stood majestically like a lone sentinel watching over the planet, it was appropriately named The Watchtower.

The Watchtower served as the base of operations for the world's greatest collective of superheroes. Currently in this late hour, only four were present on board. One of them was in front of a monitor displaying the face of a beautiful young woman with what looks like a flight cockpit in the background.

"You know, you could've just used the Zeta beams and teleported over there." he said.

The woman shook her head, raven locks swaying, and smiled.

"Wouldn't work. Themyscira's mystic borders make it near impossible to be detected by technology. Besides, it's been awhile since I've taken the Invisible Jet for a spin." she responded.

"Still, are you sure you'll be alright, Diana?"

Diana couldn't help but chuckle. The man asking was sometimes called the Man of Steel; he was probably most recognizable and powerful hero on the planet with the blue costume, S emblem, feats of heroics that inspired awe and hope, and yet here was Superman worrying over her, Princess Diana of Themyscira aka Wonder Woman, just like how her mother would.

"Yes Clark, for the umpteenth time. I'm just visiting to meet mother. Hera, you're making it sound like I'm off to clean the Augean stables."

"You know that's not what I meant. It's just that you haven't seen her since you left the island."

Diana frowned as she thought back to the last time she saw her mother who was tear-stained, warning her about the evils of man's world, warning her that she may not return. It pained Diana to hear how much sorrow she brought her mother but after saving the world, she never regretted her decision to leave.

"It's true, I didn't leave in the best of circumstances but I feel this is a visit that's long overdue." Diana said with a nod.

"Well, if she's aware of all the good you've done for the world, I'm sure she'll be proud of you. You take care Diana and tell her I said hi."

"You too, Clark and please give my love to Lois. Wonder Woman out."

With that the transmission was terminated. Superman turned behind him to see two heroes in green, Green Arrow and Green Lantern, who had probably entered the room when he and Diana were in mid-conversation, listening in on them. He was about to chide them about eavesdropping when Green Arrow gave a low whistle and spoke up.

"Imagine that, an island populated by women just like her. Why didn't I get shipwrecked over there instead of Lian Yu!?"

Green Lantern elbowed his companion playfully.

"I dunno, Why don't you ask Dinah? Come to think of it, is that why you're here in the Watchtower this late? She kicked you out again, didn't she?"

Arrow turned toward Lantern with a hand over his chest in exaggerated offense.

"I'm hurt, Hal! So, what? All of a sudden I need a reason to enter your ivory towers to watch over the earth with the rest of you?"

"So did she?" asked Superman.

"NO!" yelped Arrow, his voice pitch suspiciously higher.

Both Superman and Hal looked at him in sarcastic disbelief until Arrow finally caved in with a sigh and mumbled a small "yes". Luckily for the green clad archer, any further bruising of the ego of Oliver Queen was interrupted by a voice calling over from the intercom.

"This is Cyborg! I need everyone at Monitor Womb now!"

It didn't take long for the three heroes to arrive at the requested location. The urgency of Cyborg's voice made them anticipate all kinds of scenarios: A natural disaster threatening to wipe out thousands of lives? an attack from a new group of supervillains? an evil force from space on a collision course with Earth? Instead, they saw their metal-clad comrade frantically typing in front of a large monitor with some telescoping tubes from of his body interfacing with the machine. The monitor displayed the world map within a dark grid, corners laden with numbers of various measurements and readings. Cyborg double-checked the monitor, getting more flustered by the second.

"The Hell!? They were right there!" he exclaimed.

Superman and the two in green looked at eachother in confusion and then approached their comrade.

"What's there? What's going on Cyborg?" asked Superman.

Cyborg turned towards them, trying to figure out how to explain to them, as well as to himself.

"I...My sensors detected something, multiple anomalies...but they're gone!"

"What do mean gone?" asked Hal with a raised brow.

"I mean they were there one second and gone the next!"

"Maybe you imagined it?" suggested Green Arrow.

Cyborg silently fumed. He was part machine, there was no way the machine side of him would allow that. Luckily him remembered that the monitor system records logs of any activity within the last two hours. Interfacing with the machine again, he brought the monitor display to the state it was just a minute ago.

"Does this look like an imagination to you?" he said gesturing to the screen.

The still screen of the map Cyborg put on display was definitely abuzz with activity. There were colorful shockwaves emanating from North America and some parts of the Atlantic. The numbers and readings were shot to extreme levels. But at first, the heroes aside from Cyborg didn't know what it meant. Green Arrow was the first to voice that.

"Okaaay, I see pretty lights. You gotta give us some context, Vic."

"As you might know: since my body is actually part of a motherbox, I'm able to detect Boom Tube signatures or any tachyon anomalies."

"Are you saying these are Boom Tubes?" Superman asked.

"Something like Boom tubes but I've never seen them just...spike in activity and drop instantly like that. It could be a glitch but if it's not..."

"...It could be another invasion." finished Superman.

Green Lantern decided that further verification would be helpful. He trusted Cyborg but he had his own piece of alien tech that could shed some light on the matter. He stepped towards one of the Watchtower's large windows overlooking the Earth and held out his glowing ring.

"Ring, scan the planet for any Trans-Dimensional activity within the last hour." commanded Hal.

The green Power Ring, one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, did as he commanded and relayed the information back to him through an emotionless voice in Hal's mind, or rather it was more like a thought as if information was wired directly to the brain. It was difficult for the bearers of the Power Rings to describe how the ring's artificial intelligence communicated with them.

'SCANNING...RESULTS NEGATIVE.'

"Nothing." confirmed Hal.

"Well, that answers that!" affirmed Oliver.

The Man of Steel turned from the Green-clad men, who looked satisfied, to Cyborg who was wearing a conflicted expression. Clark pondered to himself: Tech from Oa and tech from the New Gods, giving conflicting results. Cyborg's tech has never been wrong before but to detect so many Boom Tubes at once and then nothing, what did it mean? Superman then decided on a course of action.

"I'll go check out Metropolis. It's highly likely it could be nothing but we'd better be sure. Lantern and Arrow should check out their respective cities as well." he announced.

With a greatful smile, Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay back and see if the situation changes as well as contact any leaguer near the marked areas."

The two men green-clad sighed and followed the Man of Steel towards the Watchtower transporter, they were pretty sure this was going be a wild goose chase but they readied themselves in case it wasn't.

* * *

 **Metropolis 3:14 am EST**

 _"Open your eyes!"_

He felt he heard the voice before but can't place where or whose is it belonged to, just that it felt important for some reason.

 _"Wake up, L-...You must wake up!"_

He heard it again but this time it was so distant. It felt like something pulled him away from it, something that threatened to pull him further into a dark abyss.

"Yo! Wake up! Yer Dirty'n up da sidewalk!"

He awoke with a start when he felt a light kick to his side. He immediately bolted up right and frantically looked around. Nothing was familiar. It was nighttime yet the area was lit up with glowing lights. There were moving contraptions and the buildings were like sky flung monoliths; It was definitely a city but none like he had seen before. A sickly feeling suddenly came over him, his head spun and he could feel the acidic burn in his food pipe. Before he realized it, he vomited the contents of his stomach on the road.

"Woah! Woah! Easy, Mac! Looks like ya had one Koul-Brau too many."

Mac? Was that his name? It sounded familiar. With a shudder, he turned toward the gruff accented voice. Standing there was a grizzled burly man with a large chin, probably the man who kicked him. He wanted to question him but he was having difficulty forming the words he needed, his head felt fuzzy. Why did his head feel so fuzzy?

"So eerrm, what's wit dat outfit? Yoo one 'o dem, Watchoocalit? Cos-players or sumthin?"

The man's comment made him look down at his own attire and see his various pouches. He began to pat them, feeling the shapes of the items he carried within. Their familiarity were jump-starting bits of his memories but the two spheroids strapped to his belt puzzled him, there wasn't any feelings of familiarity or instinct when he noticed the two objects, it was more like kinship?

He heard the gruff man make an irritated sound so he turned towards him, now realizing that he had been rude and was ignoring him this whole time.

"Listen kid, I only came out here cuz you wer lying outside my joint like some weird bum. Ya see dis place b'hind me?"

He looked where the man's thumb pointed and saw a building with a lit up sign, the script wasn't in his native language but he recognized it as English. It read 'Ace O' Clubs' and had two playing cards as the logo. He felt confused, when did he learn how to read English?

"That's my pride an' joy. Metropolis's fav'rit joint! Superman's too! He an' I are pals doncha know? So it's bad fer business if they go linkin' up my place to your..."

Something about what the man said, a key word, triggered his memories. Bit by bit, they made connections and unraveled to bring clarity. His eyes widened as his remembrance finally lifted the fog from his mind. They were attacked! Mario was in trouble! His friends were in trouble! SHE was in trouble!

He took off despite the cry of protest from the gruff man. He knew that he was probably being rude but he needed to find out where he is, he needed a vantage point.

If one were peek in an alleyway not too far from the Ace O' Clubs, one would find a woman garbed from head to toe in a magenta bodysuit that was festooned with teal armor plates and two squarish 'fins' on the sides of her head. She was accompanied by an assortment of beings or creatures; some fearsome, some like caricatures, some anthropomorphic and others not.

With a huff, she closed the lid of a large spherical containment which held an unconscious person inside.

"For someone in dress, you were such a pain to capture!" she whined.

She tapped on a box-like device strapped to her belt and a holographic map appeared suspended in front of her.

"Hmm, two more them in this city..."

She turned towards the menagerie under her command with a wicked smile.

"You lot follow me! We're going hunting."

* * *

 **AN: I know, something very different compared to my previous stories and such a weird crossover! But Nintendo and DC Comics happen to be among my favourite things so I decided to tackle it. This is kinda my own take on the DC universe, nothing strictly from comics or other media but it's kinda it's own self-contained universe. The same can be said for the Super Smash Brothers lore. Hopefully I won't take too long updating this, I have some other works in the pipeline and I'm helping a friend get his fic off the ground but rest assured, stuff is happening. And of course, feedback will be much appreciated.**


	2. Hunters

**CHAPTER 2: Hunters**

 **Okaara ?:?**

The star known as Vega is around 25 light years from Earth and is younger, bluer and larger compared to the earth's sun. With observations obscured by a disk of dust and asteroids, astronomers have long debated if the star had its own planetary system. Little do they know that not only are there a multitude of planets orbiting Vega, but most of them are inhabited by advanced sentient life. The thirteenth planet from this sun is Okaara, once ruled by the brutal 'Warlords of Okaara' but now devoid of life after an unknown calamity befell the planet, or so was thought.

An incoming large fireball from the sky disrupted the overall stillness of this world, the flaming mass tore through the atmosphere and it looked like a collision was imminent as it neared the surface. That is, until it pulled up just before it hit the ground and slowly stopped, hovering from the ground.

The flames from the atmospheric entry had dissipated to reveal what vaguely resembled a Motorcycle, it had elements one would expect from a Star-ship but the central design revolved more around skulls and spikes. When the bike came to a stop, a large pale individual got off the seat; decked in an open black leather jacket and belts with skull motifs, the person exudes archaic machismo. His eyes, red orbs framed by black facial marking, darted upward to see a surviving flame on a strand from his wild mane. A toothy grin formed under his horseshoe mustache as he simply used the flame to light a cigar before finally putting it out.

He was a Czarnian, the last of his kind, he was also the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. In his native tongue his name means 'He who devours your entails and thoroughly enjoys it', quite a mouthful for a two syllable word like 'Lobo'.

"What a dumphole." he remarked, looking around his surroundings.

Arming himself with various weapons and his trademark chain-hook, the bounty hunter made his way into the large complex in front of him. The building looked like it could be mistaken for either a palace or a temple, with curvy scripts carved into the design, there were signs of structural damage from an old battle and years of being uninhabited have lead the place into ruin. The inside corridors held more signs of this old conflict: tapestries depicting the blue brutish Okaarans were torn and stained in blood and there were mummified corpses propped against the walls.

"This job is already gettin' lame, ol' Squii better be paying big for this."

Fashton Squii is one of planet Cairn's powerful crime lords but he's also somewhat of a relic enthusiast. He heard a story about how long ago the Guardians of the Universe entered a pact with the Warlords of Okaara to protect a valuable treasure but after thieves broke into the guarded sanctuary, the sheer luster of this treasure swayed the Warlords into fighting each other for it and a planet-wide war broke out which devastated Okaara. The Bounty Hunting business was getting slow so when Lobo found out that Squii put out a huge reward for anyone who can retrieve this treasure for him, he was ready to take the job. But the lack of violence and mayhem was beginning to make him quite antsy.

Lobo found himself inside what looked like a large audience hall with a raised platform which held aloft a balcony overlooking the room, probably for making addresses. It was as dilapidated as the rest of the building with fallen pillars and huge chunks of rock spread across the area. There was something that came to the Czarnian's notice, something that made him grin. Taking a puff of his cigar, the Czarnian unholstered his gun.

"Y'know? I ain't judging. The Main Man likes a peepshow now and then but yer staring is startin' ta make me blush!"

With that, Lobo swerved around and started firing at a corner where some fallen columns were grouped. Something shot out from behind the cover and fired back at him, prompting him to jump out of the way. The two dodged and traded shots until they were finally within a foot from each other with their weapons drawn, caught in a Mexican standoff. This was when Lobo got a good look at the tall individual who was clad in an Orange/Red body armor with spherical shoulder guards, a chrome colored cannon fitted where the right forearm should've been and a red helmet with a glowing green T-shaped visor. Lobo chuckled as he used his free hand to gestured to himself in a show-offy manner.

"Like what ya see, Jackass? Now how 'bout ya be polite and introduce yerself."

The individual remained silent while keeping a firm grip on the arm-cannon which was building a charged ball of energy at the muzzle. After a few tense seconds, the individual spoke with voice that was slightly modulated by the helmet.

"Samus Aran. Ally to the Galactic Federation."

The Czarnian first scratched his mustache in thought and then gave a shrug.

"Never heard of 'em. See, I think yer full of it! I think Squii hired ya too. Well lemme tell ya something, brother: the Main Man doesn't do sharing well! But he has been itchin' ta frag someone and you'll do just skippy!"

It seemed that Lobo was unaware of Samus's true gender due to the appearance and modulated voice. Samus kept her composure and the arm-cannon trained on him. From his talk about "hiring" and "sharing", she guessed he was some kind of mercenary or a bounty hunter like her but she found it puzzling that he doesn't know about the Galactic Federation. She briefly wondered if she was somehow sent into an uncharted section of the galaxy. In any case, she felt this person had the wrong idea and she wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict as much as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only looking for someone. If you put away the weapon, maybe we could..."

"NOPE!" the Czarnian bellowed and let his gun fire.

Samus managed to duck under the slugs and let loose her charged shot. She slightly flinched seeing the ball of energy sail through the air and rip through Lobo's chest and exit out his back but then she eyes widened seeing the pale person just grin and stand there with a hole in his chest as if nothing happened. The self proclaimed 'Main Man' took a drag from the cigar and funneled the smoke through where his lungs used to be, making it escape through the cavity before said cavity, to Samus's utter astonishment, closed up on it's own!

"Cool party trick, huh? 'Fraid it's gonna take more than yer lil' pop gun ta take me down."

Thinking fast, Samus rolled on to the ground and while doing so, she was briefly engulfed in a flurry of light and moving parts until she was transformed into a large ball with three grooves spiralling out of a glowing axis: This form was Samus's trademark Morphball. Lobo guffawed at the sight.

"What are ya, a pill bug!? What the frag is that supposed ta...?"

Before Lobo could finish, Samus used her Boost ball ability to propel herself at his legs; making him violently trip. Time seemed to slow down for the Main Man as he noticed that he was plummeting face first towards a couple of small bombs she somehow planted on the ground. Before he was able to let out an "Aw, Frag!", The bombs exploded which sent him flying backwards into a well placed round-house kick delivered by Samus which in turn sent him flying smack into a group of collapsed pillars. The pillars shattered on impact and partially buried him, he was down for a moment before groggily pushing himself up and spitting out a chunk of rock, He tried reaching for his gun but then realized that he lost it the explosion.

"Bastich!" he growled.

Lobo put his thumb and forefinger to his lips and gave a loud whistle. Right on cue, his trusty space-bike burst through one of the walls and rammed against Samus before she could react, she was sent sailing across the room until she impacted against another wall which cratered behind her. As Samus began to recover, Lobo ran up to his bike and pushed a button. A compartment on the side of the vehicle opened up and out came a large mini-gun which Lobo detached and hefted up in his arms.

"Yo Sammy! Don't think I gave ya my name. Lemme sign it for ya!"

With that, a barrage of projectiles were let loose and a waterfall of shells spewed from the side of the mini-gun. Samus quickly dodged out of the way and began running as the line of fire chased her. The Czarnian laughed in glee as he tried to tag her while literally writing his name with the shots.

"That's L...O...B...Aw, Dang it! Messed up the O!"

Samus ran, rolled and somersaulted around the room until she felt she had a clear shot and then launched a missile from the arm-cannon. It struck the side of the space-bike and the explosion sent it and the Main Man hurtling in the air. Lobo landed on his feet as the bike and mini-gun tumbled behind, he felt enraged that someone would dare attack his precious bike so he went on the offensive by brandishing his chain and hook. Samus swerved out of the way from two of his swings but on the third, he swung the chain lower towards her leg which was successfully wrapped.

With an easy tug, he swung her against a pillar which crumbled from the impact, then he swung her overhead and slammed her on the ground on the opposite side. Samus's vision blurred and despite the suit taking the majority of the damage, her body throbbed in pain. When her vision cleared she noticed that she was slammed near where the bike and mini-gun landed. She quickly used her grapple beam to latch on the mini-gun just as Lobo reeled her hard for another swing. As she was airborne, she used the momentum and tugged on the band of light just enough to bring the large mini-gun to smack against Lobo, halting his assault.

After landing Samus took a moment to catch her breath and then untangled the hook/chain wrapped around her leg. She looked up and saw that the Czarnian had leaped up with his fist primed, ready to plough her into the ground but she was ready for him. In a surprising move, she actually leaped up towards him and somersaulted! As she spun in the air, a kind of spiral electric energy enveloped her as if forming a fine buzz saw: this was her signature Screw Attack. The attack caught Lobo off guard and he found himself electrified and struck repeatedly by the rotary energy before being sent to the ground, Samus used her airborne position to prime a super missile (a much stronger version of her previous missile) and launched it towards Lobo.

Samus landed a foot away just as the missile exploded, she panted and hoped this would've enough to finish him off but when she turned towards the flames behind her, she saw Czarnian walk out with his jacket now burnt away. He looked like a mess and had burn wounds all over but they all healed up before Samus's eyes. The Main Man's red eyes glinted and his face broke into a toothy grin.

"Maybe ya didn't get the memo the first time so lemme spell it out fer ya: I heal fast! So keep 'em coming! The Main Man can do this all day!"

Samus realized that he was right. He was more or less just toying with her! No matter what she threw at him, he'd just heal back up and come back for another round. She didn't know how much more damage her suit can take and figured that it'd be only a matter of time before she was overwhelmed and that she needed to end this fight as soon as possible. She thought fast and concluded that there is one weapon in her arsenal that could help, she normally reserved it for a certain dangerous species but it seemed that there was no other alternative. Quickly changing the settings on her arm-cannon, she fired a blue energy bolt. Lobo took the hit to the chest but it didn't seem to do anything, prompting him to laugh.

"What was THAT!? That didn't even tickle!"

Lobo cracked his knuckles and began moving towards her but then he felt his movements becoming restrictive and his lower body becoming stiff. When he looked down, he saw that his legs were getting encased in ice and the frost building upwards. He struggled but all that did was make his thighs snap from his calves, bringing his body to the ground. He growled in frustration and began crawling towards his prey.

"Grrrrr! No good stink'n, Muthafrag'n...!"

But it was no use, the icy wreathe began to claim the rest of his body. Looking up, he saw the person in the orange armor with the arm-cannon pointed at him. Even though he couldn't see the person's eyes behind that green visor, he could tell that he was being given a merciless glare and couldn't help but nervously chuckle.

"Hehe. Don't suppose the option ta share the reward isn't off the table? Whadaya say?"

"Nope." stated Samus.

With that, she let loose one last shot which shattered the Czarnian into multiple pieces.

Samus sighed to herself, glad that the battle was finally over. Looking beyond the dying flames, she noticed that the explosion had damaged the raised platform; the surface crumbled to reveal a passageway that was previously hidden. She switched to the map display within her visor and confirmed that the bio-signature she detected earlier seemed to originate from further into the passageway. Without further hesitation she began her descent, ignoring Lobo's disembodied arm that was drumming his fingers in an irritable manner.

According to the map display, she was getting closer to the bio-signature, it was a unique one belonging to a certain acquaintance of hers. She wasn't too thrilled to look for HIM but she needed answers; the last thing she remembered was that she was with Link and the others when they retaliated against the ones who attacked them but that was the only thing clear about her memories, she doesn't remember who or what attacked them nor how she and her Gunship ended up on this side of the galaxy. Needless to say, she was surprised when her ship's systems detected this person on this planet. She was almost sure he wasn't going to be helpful but he was one of her brethren in the Smash Brothers Tournament and finding the rest of them was currently her top priority.

Samus found herself inside a very large chamber which she could only describe as a complete mess! There were a variety of valuables and things strewn about, some were even large statues and monuments haphazardly pushed against the walls which looked like they were dug into to allow for more space. At the center of it all was what looked like a large mound of gold, she wondered if this was what that pale mercenary was after. On closer inspection, she found that the mound was not of gold coins as she thought it was; they were rings! every one of them carried a strange symbol and her visor's scan revealed that they used to house some kind of energy but were now drained.

It was then when she noticed him lying on the ground nearby, it wasn't whom she was looking for but some kind of lanky creature: its skin and turfs of fur were light brown, had a snout that looked like a combination between a boar and a horse with three tusks on both sides of the muzzle. Samus took a closer look and took note of the uniform it was wearing, orange and black with that same strange symbol on the chest. The creature looked unconscious with scruffs and bruising all over him like he had just been in a fight.

Suddenly the creature's eyes popped open! Immediately, the two scrambled back from each other with their weapons ready. The weapon pointed at her was a ring worn on his hand, it looked just like the other rings she had just seen. She noted that the orange energy emitting from it was slightly dimming. The creature spoke in a raspy, almost reptilian voice.

"Thief! You shouldn't have come here! Have you come to steal...?"

The creature suddenly paused and his eyes grew wide in realization.

"MY BATTERY!" he screeched.

Without warning, he bounded away and leaped into the mound of rings. He was furiously digging at the mound, throwing chunks of rings behind him with each scoop, some of those rings bounced off Samus's armor as she watched him curiously. When he failed to find what he was looking for, he screeched in fury while pulling at the tufts of hair on his head.

"HE TOOK IT! THE FAT ONE! HE STOLE LARFLEEZE'S SHINY! HE CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!"

Samus's interest piqued when she heard "The fat one". Could it be? The creature known as Larfleeze looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown (Not that he seemed mentally sound to begin with) but she decided to try addressing him.

"Who? Who took it? Do you know where he went? Maybe I can help bring it ba..."

Larfleeze spun around and pointed at her, his eyes looking wild and his body tightened in aggression.

"LIAR! You just want it for yourself! Well you can't have my stuff! In fact, I'll take YOUR stuff! Starting with that suit!"

Samus sighed to herself and was about to wonder why every being she encountered on this planet seemed unable to listen to reason when Larfleeze had pounced on her with great speed and clawed at her armor.

"Give it! It's mine! MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!"

Samus struggled to keep him off with her free hand while charging a shot with the arm-cannon, a well placed charged shot to his chin was enough to send him back and knock him out. After Picking herself up, she checked her map again: he was definitely here, but it seems he left not long after.

Samus decided then to exit the palace/temple complex and hopefully find more clues but when she came outside of the entrance, she quickly took notice of the orange trail of light streaking towards the sky. Her visor immediately zoomed in on the person in front of the light trail: it was him alright.

After quickly making her way to where she parked her Gunship, she set her ship's computer to track his heading. She's never seen a person move so fast in space without the aid of a ship and could only hope the plasma engines of the Gunship could keep up.

* * *

 **Metropolis 3:26 am EST**

The sound of the door entry bell made Bibbo Bibbowski look up from his menial task of cleaning the glass mugs. At the door was a familiar, pretty brunette woman wearing a red trenchcoat, Bibbo smiled and waved her over.

"Well looky who it is. Get in here, Lo!"

Pulitzer prize winner, ace reporter and nightmare to the corrupt, Lois Lane sweeped her eyes around the inside of the Ace O' Clubs as she entered. The establishment had the charm of a rustic tavern but with the facilities to meet with the expectations of the modern and younger crowd. Understandably there were no other people inside, considering the time. Lois was kinda glad Bibbo didn't comment on her new trenchcoat; if it wasn't for him being a little out of touch with pop-culture, he probably would've cracked some Carmen Sandiego related joke like everyone else at the Daily Planet office, she is still trying to forget when Perry walked yelling "Where in the world is Lois Lane!?" and being unaware why everyone was laughing.

"Hey Beebs. How's Geri and the kids?" she asked, sliding on the bar stool opposite him.

"Marv an' Art? Oh they doin' fine! Gettin' smarter day by day. As for da Ex, I have no idea what dat broad is up to or who is she's into this time but nevahmind all dat, what'll ya have? It's on me."

Lois blinked at this.

"You're still serving? Your last call should've been two hours ago."

Bibbo chortled then tried suppressing his laughter as he readied to tell Lois one of his routine jokes he throws at his patrons sometimes.

"Last call!? Da only Last call I knows is what Geri deletes on her phone when she finds out it's from me!"

Bibbo laughed loudly at his own joke while Lois rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Same old Bibbo: you can take the man out of Suicide Slum but not the other way round. Things have been much better for the residents of the so called slum (formerly known as the Southside district) since Superman took a more active role in stomping out Intergang's influence over the area and bringing much needed hope to the downtrodden. Of course, it wasn't perfect; the claws of corruption still had a firm grip on the powerful elite who controlled the area but that was where she and Clark's reporting skills came in to expose these people.

Even before first meeting Clark, Lois had frequently visited Bibbo for the information he provides but is honestly quite happy that he's in much better place compared to where he was a few years back.

"Heh, heh. Anyways, wanna know what's new at 'Luthor's Murder Factory'?"

"Yes, please." she said, leaning in with interest.

Ever since Superman and the Justice League exposed Lex Luthor's criminal activities, the billionaire genius's former assistant, Mercy Graves, had been appointed as the new CEO of LexCorp. It didn't mean that Lex didn't have any influence over the company from outside the law. Clark and Lois knew about the shady dealings, the secret experiments and the weapons developed for the billionaire turned Supervillain but Mercy covers her tracks very well. That's why Lois depends on Bibbo's info and the latest rumblings he has heard suggested that something was going on at LexCorp tower.

"All those allocated resources and the only publicly announced projects are their branded smart watches. Just what are they building over there? Something's screwy." mused Lois.

"Ya wanna talk 'screwy'? Just a while back, there was this kid sleepin' outside dressed in a green..."

Bibbo was interrupted by something large and furry crashing through the Bar's display windows and tumbling through the tables and chairs.

" 'DA HELL!?" exclaimed Bibbo.

Startled, Lois immediately jump from her seat and backed against the bar counter. The jaws of the two people at the bar counter dropped at seeing what was before them. Bibbo voiced his first thoughts.

"Is that Titano!? No, wait, it don't look nuthing like 'im!"

Titano was an unfortunate chimpanzee that was a victim of a cruel experiment but this one was way smaller than Titano but much larger than the biggest gorilla. It had brown fur, pale skin, heavy brows, a peaked lock of hair on top of its head and was strangely wearing a red tie!

He hooted and made noises, knocking over chairs and looking around frantically. He escaped those things chasing him but his mind was in absolute chaos, he couldn't remember anything, was confused, hungry for bananas and was only guided by panicked instinct. When he turned towards the two people in the room, he paused and his mind focused on the woman. Something about her, the color of her hair or that red outfit, brought out familiar feelings. He knew it was related to something he used to do before but didn't know what. However, he was not one to overthink things and so he gave a toothy grin as hearts replaced his eye's pupils.

"Oh no..." said Lois in a deadpan grimace.

A few miles away, a scream was heard by a certain hero from Krypton. He was flying around the city scanning with his x-ray vision for anything that might explain Cyborg's detection and he noticed someone who seemed to have stood out but everything got thrown out the window once his super-hearing picked up her voice.

"Lois..." he whispered.

He zoomed fast towards the Ace O' Clubs just in time to see Bibbo fly out the broken window and smack into the opposite building. He touched down near the downed bartender just in time to see something big and furry jet out of the tavern and down the street. Superman first turned his attention towards Bibbo, he was about to scan him for injuries but the bartender immediately jumped to his feet. Superman often forgot how tough the old sea dog can be.

"Where dat mook go!? Lemme at 'em, I'll..."

"What happened here?" asked Superman, surveying the damages to the tavern.

"Nevah mind dat, Supes. Dat thing's got Lois!"

That was all that needed to be said. Superman shot off leaving behind a slight shockwave in his wake, his hearing picking Bibbo calling after him tell him to "give 'im one for him". He quickly tuned his x-ray vision to see through the buildings ahead and spotted him. He was pretty fast and agile, jumping and scaling building after building until he ended up atop of building that was in early construction, only a steel frame with concrete and construction tools lain about. Superman found it odd and wondered why would he take her to a place like that?

"What in the world!?" he exclaimed when he arrived.

Atop of the roof of the incomplete building was the brown furred ape and Lois. The ape looked up at him and seemed as shocked to see someone like Kal-el as Kal-el was shocked to see a cartoony character like the ape. Superman then noticed Lois backing away from the animal as much as possible.

"Are you alright, Lois?" he called towards her.

"For the lack of a better term, I guess so." she replied.

The ape fixed his gaze on the flying caped stranger in red and blue. Red and Blue, Red and Blue, Red and Blue: for some strange reason that color combination made him very...irritable. With an angry howl, the great ape slammed the floor with his fists, which made the whole structure shake to the point where Lois had to grab on to a support beam to hold her steady.

Despite the primate getting really agitated, Superman hovered closer to him. He knew he could use his full powers to take him down but he didn't want to harm the poor beast.

"Easy fella, I think you had enough excitement for one night."

In response, the ape bounded towards an oil drum, hefted it over his head and hurled it towards the Man of Steel but the container simply bounced off him harmlessly.

"Seriously?" asked Superman incredulously.

The ape blinked in confusion. He was sure that was supposed to work, for some reason. Why didn't it work!? Frustration built up, he yowled and looked for other things to chuck at the flying man. He threw construction tools, cement bags, wheelbarrows, all of them simply bounced off him harmlessly. With a sigh, Superman touched down in front of the gorilla and began to approach him.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you so let's calm down so we could-"

As he spoke, the brown furred simian was making a winding motion with one of his arms before releasing a powerful punch which sent the Man of Steel though the air with enough force to crash through two nearby office buildings! Lois's jaw dropped at sight, Superman had tangled before with the likes of Grodd and Ultra-humanite but neither of them had strength like this! The ape, happy with his accomplishment, began hooting and yowling in victory while beating his chest.

Superman had been sent over two blocks away before managing to halt his momentum. The punch left a slight bruise and didn't hurt him too much but he blinked in astonishment, realizing that the ape was alot stronger than he expected. Still, he didn't want to hurt him but it seemed that he'd need to dial his powers up a little. With incredible speed, he zoomed back to the building under construction and stopped right in front of the ape, interrupting the simian's victory dance.

"Okay, let's try that again." he said calmly.

The ape looked dumbfounded at first then his frustration and rage rose at an all high. After throwing a small monkey-like tantrum, he swung another punch but in a red and blue streak, Superman simply moved out of the way with his super speed. The primate blinked in confusion before turning to where the Man of Steel floated with arms crossed, this incited his anger even more as he tried a variety of attacks from punching to slamming his fists downwards to slapping his palms violently to produce a thunder-clap, all were dodged each time.

Lois held on to the steel support beam for dear life as it felt like the whole building shook each time the beast slammed his fist or palms to the ground. She looked up to see that the large creature was winding up his arm and attempted to punch Superman again. Instead of dodging this time, Superman caught the fist in his hand which created a slight shockwave from the impact and pushed the Man of Steel slightly back but he held firm and the two opponents were locked in a test of strength.

With grit teeth, the ape glared at his opponent but then something caught him off guard. It was the way the caped man looked at him with, smiling with determined eyes but without malice.

"Not bad. You must be quite the powerhouse where you're from."

While the ape looked confused wondering why his opponent was complimenting him, the caped man looked at the red tie that dangled around his neck and read the initials.

"D.K? Is that your name? D.K?" he asked.

Hearing those two letters made the ape gasp, his thick brows shoot up and his eyes widen. His arm relaxed and he stepped back with his mouth open like a fish. It began to come back to him: his Island, Cranky, Diddy, Dixie, Mario, The Smash Brothers Tournament. His name is Donkey Kong and he was more confused as ever. His recent memories were still blurred, he couldn't remember how he got here or what happened before then or what were those things chasing him. It was all overwhelming and to make matters worse, he was still hungry.

Before anything further happened, Donkey Kong screamed in pain as tendrils of electricity wormed around him! The large Kong was unable to move as he was levitated into the air before two dome-shaped metallic shells, each held by a flying device mounted on the tops, sealed him firmly inside.

"Pardon me, but that's my quarry!" called out a voice.

Recovering from their shock of seeing the ape's imprisonment, Superman and Lois looked up to see a woman garbed in a magenta bodysuit with teal armor plates, her most distinctive feature was the headdress-like ornamentation of two squarish fins on the sides of her head; almost like solar panels on some satellites.

She was currently seated atop of a floating rectangular device while twirling the rod like weapon she used on Donkey Kong. The blocky device had clamps on each end, one of which held a spherical container like the one that imprisoned DK, which soon joined the other end.

She was not alone. Accompanying her was the weirdest group of...things Superman had ever seen and he had faced the likes of Mister Myxlplyx who was quite high on the weirdness scale.

Standing next to her on the metal platform were three anthropomorphic things that were comical in appearance with black featureless faces and emotionless red spots with white outlines for eyes; their gourd shaped body was lime green sans arms and legs, had a matching cylindrical helmet with a spike on top and were armed with what looked like jet packs and bazooka-like weapons. Unknown to the heroes of this world, these were called Primids.

There were other beings floating above her and they were even stranger. One looked like a simple robot drone that used a propeller to fly and had long arms holding a bucket, it was called a Buckot. Another looked like a floating metallic ball with a detachable top part acting like a head and surrounded by four shield-like blades: a Cymul. There was a group of four that was floating with dangling tentacles, two of which were different from the other; they were called Feyeshes and they resembled goldfishes with an eyeball for a face, while the other two which were called Armights had long handlebar mustaches and wore Knight helmets.

The last two of the creatures were the strangest. One looked like a cloud with jutting Tesla coils, a battery and a vague face, while the other looked a wooden marionette with razor claws but the strings holding it seems to mysteriously fade away. The creators of these creatures refer the cloud as a Spaak and the marionette as a Puppit. Superman noticed that some of them wore a symbol that looked like a circle with a rectangular cut on the left, indicating that they're part of some organization.

While Lois looked absolutely gobsmacked at the sight, Superman floated upwards until he was level with the armored woman. He kept a firm look as he crossed his arms and allowed his cape to flow in the wind.

"And you are?" he inquired.

"None for your business, Kryptonian. That's what you are, right? A Kryptonian?"

The woman had a nonchalant manner with the way she spoke but Clark wasn't fooled, he could hear her heartbeat and pulse quicken in agitation. He figured that he was probably the last person she wanted to run into in Metropolis.

"You're right about the latter but not the former. You and your..."posse" are obviously not from around here. How many of you are here on Earth? We detected a string of Tachyon anomalies, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

He heard her teeth grind against each other, which seemed to indicate that he was right on the money but the woman kept her calm and her apathetic behavior. She placed the end of the rod-weapon on her chin while swinging her legs in thought.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose it does look suspicious, doesn't it? But your concern is unwarranted."

She gestured at the spherical containers under her.

"I'm simply here to collect what I have lost. So how about this: let me go about my affairs and I leave without malice, sound good?"

Superman shook his head without hesitation.

"Not that simple. If you don't want any trouble then I suggest you come with me peacefully and explain yourself."

The woman responded with a smirk and this time, there was no hidden emotion. Her pulse was relaxed and steady which seemed to indicate confidence, Clark knew that couldn't be a good thing.

"Is that a threat? Oh my, whatever shall I do?"

She slowly raised an arm in the air, her thumb pressed to her middle and index finger. Superman could already tell what was coming and with the snap of her fingers, the strange army was upon him.

First came the Primids who flew around firing at him. The beam projectiles didn't harm Superman but the force did push him back a little. Pushing back against the blasts with his forearms, Superman rushed them and took them out easily. He then felt some heavy things dumped on his head, they simply bounced off him and he caught one them to see that they were red hot ingots. Looking up in annoyance, he could see that the culprit was the Buckot emptying his load on him. He fired his heat vision at the robot but the Cymul intercepted and reflected the beam back which Superman dodged. Before he could counter-attack, he was slashed from behind by the Puppit, the marionette attacked in a frenzy and alternated between slashing and firing a laser beam from his eyes. Superman tried retaliating but the puppet on strings kept evading him and the Cymul continued to reflect his heat vision back at him.

Thinking fast, the Man of Steel controlled his heat vision and fired a short burst at an angle, it wasn't aimed at anything but it attracted the Cymul close enough him to rush and grab the reflective drone. The ball-like robot struggled with a mechanical screech but Superman held it firmly and conveniently, the Puppit positioned itself behind him and fired a laser beam. Superman responded to by quickly turning around and used the Cymul to reflect the beam back in a way that cut the strings holding the Puppit, making the fearsome wooden monstrosity tumble down.

Just as Superman crushed the Cymul in his hands, a bolt of lightning struck him from behind making him grunt and reel from the impact. He turned to see that it was the Spaak that released the bolt and was charging to release another one. Quickly the Man of Steel filled his lungs with air and released his super-breath, the gale wind he blew was enough to strip away the cloudy matter of the Spaak, leaving behind the coils, battery and the components it used for a face suspended in the air before falling to the ground.

Kal-El didn't have time to catch his breath as the Armights immediately rushed him, slashing with swords held by their tentacles as they gave a ghostly boisterous laugh. Like the Puppit's claws the blades didn't harm him but just as he was about to charge at them, the Feyeshes flanked him and wrapped their tentacles around his arms. The fish-like creatures pulled at his arms while delivering hi-voltage shocks as the Armights readied their swords to skewer him. Despite the voltage coursing through him, Superman grabbed at both his captor's tentacles and overpowered them; He swung them like morning stars and bashed the Armights and then smashed the cyclopean fishes together, effectively defeating all four tentacled enemies.

After letting out a breath Superman clinched his fists and hovered back towards the woman who now looked flustered and frantically started typing at the box-like device at her hip.

"Give up! You're outmatched here." Superman demanded.

The woman stubbornly held on to her composure and even sneered at him.

"Hmm, perhaps. But I know how you operate, 'Superman'. I know that despite all that power, you value the lives of these stupid natives here even above your own. And so...Galleom squad!"

At her call opened a large portal that looked nothing like the Boom Tubes that they had suspected. It was instead like a globe, black with a purplish storm within. Out of it fell three huge robotic figures who landed on the streets below.

"Spread out! Attack everything, I don't care what! Raze it to the ground!" the woman commanded.

On her command, the robotic monstrosities transformed into large tanks and rode off to three different directions while toppling over cars and firing missiles. Explosions rocked the neighborhood and people screamed in panic. In just a few seconds, Metropolis was plunged into chaos.

"What have you done!?" Superman barked furiously.

"Provided a suitable distraction. If you want to save your beloved city, then I'd suggest you hop to it. Ta!"

With that, the rectangular vehicle the woman was perched on hovered towards the portal but before they made their exit, Superman fired his heat vision on one of the clamps, releasing the round container it held. Lois jumped out of the way as it landed on the roof she was on. The strange armored woman balked at what the Kryptonian did and then grit her teeth, she was not happy in the least.

"ARGH! DAMN YOU!" she yelled in frustration.

She quickly decided that there wasn't much she could do about it and hastily retreated into the portal which closed up. Lois ran up to Superman as he touched down on the rooftop.

"Smallville, What the hell is going on!?"

"I promise, I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me, Lo?" Clark asked.

Lois wanted to say "Hell no!", The reporter in her demanded answers and didn't wanted to miss out a story like this. But after seeing the destruction and then looking back at the container behind her, she sighed and relented.

"Fine. Just go be a hero already!"

With a warm smile and a salute, Superman took off. Lois's sight lingered on the man she loved before fishing out her phone to give Jimmy Olsen a call, she knew that Perry will throw a fit if he didn't get any pictures of the action.

Not too far from the chaos, inside small apartment, someone was sleeping soundly under messy thick blankets, seemingly unaware of what was happening outside. The room was quiet, or at least it was until a scruffy, one-eyed orange tabby walked through the crack of the door, jumped up on the bed of his owner and let out an irritated "M'ow".

"Hrrm? Streaky? Go away, I'm sleeping." murmured the woman under the blankets.

The beast refused and sat there defiantly with a single unimpressed eye, letting out "M'ow" after "M'ow".

The woman peeked at her alarm clock from under the blankets and couldn't believe what time it was.

"It's four in the morning! You can't possibly be hungry! Leave me alone!" she whined.

But the wretched beast held his ground and continued his auditory assault. It was only at about the fifteenth "M'ow" when the woman sprung up from the bed in irritation.

"Ugh! Fine!"

Satisfied, Streaky bounded out the door as the woman slowly raised herself while muttering a string of curses about a "psychotic cat". When she groggily stumbled into the kitchen, her blonde bob in a mess and wearing just panty shorts and a sports bra that barely held her bust, Streaky was already positioned at his bowl, pawing at it and looking at her demandingly.

"Rao, you're so needy..." the woman grunted while opening a can of cat food.

At that moment, the woman and cat were interrupted by a loud boom that shook the apartment. She blinked her eyes in confusion and immediately switched to her x-ray vision to see through the walls outside. She could see the large tank-like vehicle rocketing down the street, plowing through everything in it's path. She could also see Superman in pursuit of the vehicle. Streaky's unimpressed eye saw his owner become a blur and zipped around the apartment before zipping out, he turn turned his attention to his bowl to find it filled with an unnecessarily large mound of cat food.

Superman caught up with the Galleom who has now transformed back to its bipedal form. Looking at it more clearly, he could see that it was covered head to toe in a heavy mechanized arsenal, its legs were shorter than its huge bulky arms that was adorned in metallic braces making it have a hunched over posture. The most notable feature was the iron face resembling a knight's helmet. It looked comical but fierce at the same time, Superman mused that it looked like something Toyman would create.

The Galleom immediately took notice of the Man of Steel and unleashed a volley of missiles towards him. Superman tore through them but the Galleom jumped up and smacked the caped hero downwards. The robot wasn't done; as it landed, it delivered a barrage of punches on the downed hero, trying to mash him to a pulp. Superman held his arms up which blocked the powerful fists but each impact pushed him further and further into the ground. It was at that moment when Cyborg's voice buzzed through his JL communicator earpiece.

"Superman, this is Cyborg. What's going on down there!? I'm getting alerts all over Metropolis!"

"Kinda in the middle of something, Victor." Superman grunted as he continued to guard against the hammering blows.

Cyborg immediately understood from his voice and the noises in the background that Superman was probably deeply embroiled in whatever calamity just occurred.

"Do you want me to send backup?" he offered.

"Actually, backup would be..."

Before Superman could finish, a white and red streak slammed into the robot, sending it hurtling through the air until it crashed into a building. Superman blinked at this and then hovered up the crater he was in.

"Hold that thought." he said to Cyborg over the comm and ended the line.

She hovered there, dusting her gloved hands, wearing blue boots, a red cape and what looked like a white leotard with a "window" that showed off her cleavage.

"Hey, Kal." she greeted with a toothy grin.

Superman sighed in slight exasperation, he hadn't spoken to his "cousin" in a while and certainly didn't expect to meet her now of all times.

"Powergirl." he acknowledged.

* * *

 **AN: I hope I didn't take too long to update this. I wasn't too happy with the last chapter but I'm going to roll with it and try my best to deliver a cohesive story. Don't expect a huge cast of characters, it's tough to juggle so many but I assure you: fan favorites are going to show up but there are some appearances that might surprise you. Thank you to all who have reviewed/followed/faved so far!**


End file.
